I. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to high pressure fluid handling pumps and more particularly to the design of such a pump in which a pulsation dampener is designed to attach to the pump housing with the pump's shaft extending through it.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art:
In fluid handling systems in which positive displacement pumps are employed, a need often exists for a pulsation dampener to suppress pressure surges in the fluid being pumped occasioned by the reciprocating motion of the pump's piston or diaphragm, as the case may be. A typical prior art pulsation dampener typically comprises a ball-shaped housing whose two hemispheres are secured together by bolts or the like and a rubber diaphragm effectively divides the chamber or cavity within the housing into two compartments. The first compartment is exposed to pressure surges in the fluid exiting the pump's outlet port while the other compartment is filled with a compressible fluid to a predetermined pressure. The appearance of a typical surge suppressor can be seen upon reference to the Burton U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,776. When a device of this configuration is operatively attached to the pump with which it is to be used, it generally tends to be somewhat unsightly and, moreover, in many applications, physical space requirements may preclude the use of such an appendage.
In my co-pending application, U.S. Ser. No. 939,010 and entitled "SURGE SUPPRESSOR", filed on even date herewith and incorporated herein by reference, there are described two preferred embodiments of a surge suppressor which are of a significantly different geometry than prior art designs and which possesses characteristics which afford a prolonged mean-time-between-failure of the bladder or diaphragm used in them.
The present invention is directed to the combination of a fluid handling pump and a surge suppressor similar in design to the embodiments in my above-referenced co-filed application in which the surge suppressor is secured to the pump's housing, forming a part thereof and with the pump's shaft physically passing directly through the surge suppressor. This arrangement not only provides the advantages set out in my co-filed application referenced above but offers a more aesthetic appearance to the combination as well as a more compact arrangement which can accommodate tighter space specifications in many applications.